The present invention relates to machine dishwashing detergents and methods of using these compositions. Specifically, the invention relates to machine dishwashing detergents which comprise nonionic surfactants which have particularly low viscosities in aqueous solution.
Machine dishwashing in domestic dishwashing machines is a process which differs fundamentally from laundry washing in domestic washing machines. Whereas in a washing machine the item to be washed is permanently agitated in the liquor and, in this way, the washing is mechanically assisted, in a dishwashing machine, the rinse liquor is applied by a spraying system to the surfaces to be cleaned. There, the cleaning liquor must itself counteract even stubborn soilings without assistance by mechanical influences. The performance level of machine dishwashing detergents must therefore be much higher than that of conventional textile detergents.
In addition, there is a trend in machine dishwashing toward ever lower temperatures, ever shorter rinse cycles, and a reduced dosing of detergents for ecological reasons, in some countries it also being necessary to observe restrictions with regard to the use of certain ingredients (for example phosphates).
The performance requirements of modern machine dishwashing detergents are continually increasing under the abovementioned framework conditions. As a result of these increased performance requirements, there is a continual need for performance-enhanced machine dishwashing detergents that achieve high cleaning performances at a lower concentration, also at lower temperatures and short wash times.
The object of the present invention was to provide machine dishwashing detergents which meet the increased performance requirements. The compositions to be provided should be superior to conventional compositions, even when compared at a lower concentration, in particular on greasy soilings. In addition, the compositions should be able to be prepared as conventional machine dishwashing detergents (“cleaners”) in powder or granule form or as tablets or in pourable supply form, and also in the form of a combination product (“2in1” products which combine detergent and rinse aid, and also “3in1” products, which combine detergent, rinse aid and salt replacement).
It has now been found that machine dishwashing detergents that satisfy the profile of requirements given above can be provided if they comprise builders and certain nonionic surfactants, and also optionally further ingredients of cleaning compositions.